


thoroughly distracted

by petaldances



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, HOW DOES ALCOHOL AND SEX KEEP HAPPENING IN MY FICS, Hook-Up, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, maybe don’t read this if you haven’t made it to at least the 4th jail, very vague p5s spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: Part of you thinks it’s not that proper to think about the lips of a stranger you just met against yours, but then again, isn’t a distraction the reason you’re out here?( semi-public hookup; reader uses gender-neutral pronouns )
Relationships: Hasegawa Zenkichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	thoroughly distracted

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i'm smitten with the "how do you do, fellow kids" meme taken human form
> 
> 1\. reader uses gender-neutral pronouns but is referred to as "good girl" at one point, please proceed with caution
> 
> 2\. also meet aine she's actually one of my OCs hehehehehehehehehe
> 
> as usual my twitter is at /dorapults if you wanna yell at me there

You’re not sure what you’re looking for when you go out, but you go out alone.

There’s some sort of low thrumming energy inside you. You certainly _like_ the idea of dancing and moving beside some attractive stranger under bright flashing lights with alcohol running through you - but no, that doesn’t sound quite right. You know at the very least you’re looking for some sort of a distraction tonight, but something about vibrant colorful lights and pounding music just doesn’t match your mood. 

So you find yourself standing here, in front of a little out of the way building with no obnoxious lights, and you wonder if the low, smooth music flowing out the front door might guide you towards what you’re looking for on this chilly night.

You take in a few things as you walk inside. For the most part the atmosphere is dark and moody, and that suits you just fine. The brightest lights in the place hang over the bar, over the few occupants of the room - one being a young woman who you assume is the bartender, with pastel pink hair tied back into pigtails. The other is a man in a suit sitting there with his head low as he nurses a glass, staring blankly into it. Business doesn’t seem to be bustling tonight, but you figure on a night such as this, most people would rather be in a club than a quiet bar. 

The bartender perks up from where she seems to be trying to talk to the man when she sees you take a few seats down from him. Looking almost as if she’s just relieved to see another face in the building, she makes her way down to you.

“Oh, do we have a new face? Welcome! Is there anything I can get started for you? Oh, let me recommend a few drinks for you-“

She starts listing off some names and types of alcohol in each one, and while you admire her enthusiasm, it’s admittedly hard to stay with how quickly she talks. You hear a short laugh from beside you, and you look over at the man in the suit, who looks at the two of you with a small, amused smile.

“Hey, Aine, let them breathe, yeah? I know you’re excited but they _just_ walked in.” 

The bartender stops herself in the middle of talking about some fruity cocktail. “Right, riiight - Okay, well, let me know if I can get you anything, alright? Ah, but… I’d need to see an ID first.” You nod and take out an ID for her to look at, and she smiles brightly. “Thanks, dear. Just wave me down when you’re ready!”

She steps away to busy herself with cleaning some glasses from a small rush earlier in the night, and you look back down at the man down the bar, who has already gone back to staring down into his drink aside from occasionally lifting it to take a swig. You wonder if maybe he’s out for the same reasons you are; you know someone who needs a distraction when you see one. 

You climb off your seat and walk down to sit beside him, he glances at you from the corner of his eye. “So, do you come here a lot?” The words leave your mouth before you can think about it, and you cringe to yourself at the most generic stock conversation starter you could come up with. “... Ugh, sorry.” 

The man laughs, and it sounds more genuine than his scoff from earlier, to the point even the bartender has to look up from what she’s doing at the sound. “You seem to be about as good at this as I am.”

You look away awkwardly, and the bartender speaks up. “Hey, don’t even worry about it, love. That’s the first time I’ve heard Zen actually _laugh_ since he first started coming here.” 

“Zen, huh?”

It’s the man’s turn to look away awkwardly after letting out a cough. “... Yeah, uh. Zen is fine.” You figure there’s more to it, but this is okay for now. If he wants to tell you more, he will.

“He’s also partial to _Gramps!_ ” The woman yells from the other end of the bar, and Zen nearly chokes on the drink he’s taking. “I- No! _No,_ I am _not._ ” 

You laugh at the exchange, and Zen offers another smile. It’s small just as before, a little lopsided with a hint of teeth, but what you notice most is that it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Something about that tells you there’s a good reason he’s here tonight - that he’s _been_ coming here, just as the bartender said. 

“So, since you have my name, it’s only fair I get yours, yeah?” You tell Zen your name, and he lifts his glass to you with a quick “Welcome” before finishing off the contents of the glass. It hits you, while you watch him as he tips the glass back, that he’s pretty strikingly handsome. You’ve noticed the steely eyes behind a pair of glasses, how the nickname the bartender gives him indicates how much older he is than you (not that this is an issue to you _at all_ ), and even while he’s sitting down you can tell he’s considerably taller than you. 

Part of you thinks it’s not that proper to think about the lips of a stranger you just met against yours, but then again, isn’t a distraction the reason you’re out here?

“Somethin’ on my face?” Zen asks with a slur to his voice, and you’re not sure if he’s caught you staring or if he’s actually consumed too much alcohol to notice. 

“Not at all. Just… thinking I’ll have one of what you just had.”

That small lopsided smile returns to Zen’s face. “You heard them, Aine. One for each of us.”

The glasses arrive, and both of you casually drink as you talk. He asks why you’re here. You tell him how stressful work and life in general has been, he tells you his reasoning is much the same. Part of you can tell how he drifts off his sentences that there’s more to it, but you don’t pry. It’s enough to you that this man is considerably more open to you now than the quiet, spaced out man he was when you walked in. 

He seems to love his corny jokes and puns, and you’re not even faking it when you laugh at them. The stools don’t feel close enough at this point, so you stand up to get closer to him, claiming it’s become a little difficult to hear him over the sound of the rain, and when did it start raining outside? 

(Either way, he can tell you’re bullshitting, it’s not raining that hard.)

At some point, Zen places his hand at the small of your back, just lightly, as if to test. You don’t flinch, you don’t complain, and he presses his hand, rubbing his thumb over the fabric of your shirt. You finish off your drink, and you see out the corner of your eye as you do so that he’s staring very intently at your lips on the glass. He doesn’t even try to hide it, not even when he sees you’ve noticed him. 

Zen suddenly reaches for some money and casually places it on the bar, covering his drinks as well as yours, topped with a generous tip for the bartender. He stands up beside you, and you see you were correct in assuming how much taller he is than you are. “Gonna go out for some fresh air and a smoke. Join me?” 

You raise an eyebrow, but continue to follow him as he starts walking out. “In the rain?” It’s not normally an issue, you like the rain well enough, but being rained on while trying to smoke a cigarette doesn’t sound pleasant.

He shrugs. “There’s a spot by the building where we’ll be covered up.” His hand touches your back again as he leads you outside. 

You follow Zen as he guides you outside and along the side of the building, under the thin awning, where you barely miss getting hit by the rain. Sure enough, at the back of the building, the awning is wider, and it’s dark and quiet except for the sound of the rain above you. For the back side of a dingy bar, the setting is actually very peaceful. You can see why he’s very aware of this space.

Zen takes out a pack of cigarettes and takes out one for himself, and hands another to you. He quietly lights his cigarette, and you take the precious brief second to admire his face in the small light of the fire on the lighter, the only source of illumination in this dark space. He passes the lighter to you, and your fingers touch his as you take it from him. 

You lean back against the wall of the building as you take a long drag from the cigarette, and he stands close to you. The both of you casually talk some more - he talks about his hectic work life but dances around revealing his occupation to you. You mention to him that you live alone, and he crooks an eyebrow at you with a small smirk. 

“What?” With a wave of your hand you start to question his reaction, but you fumble the cigarette in your hand, watching it fall to the ground. Zen laughs again, another genuine, joyful laugh, and as much as it warms you to think about how _you_ have been pulling these reactions out of him tonight, your cigarette is now on the wet ground and fizzling out. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, here-“ He starts to reach for the pack to give you another, but in a move you’d consider bold despite yourself, you reach up to take _his_ cigarette from his hand, taking one last drag from the nearly burned out stick. Zen’s eyes widen _just so_ and they focus on your mouth, just like back in the bar when you took your last drink, and you make no effort to hide that you’re making a show of this for him. You look up at him from under your eyelashes, exhaling the smoke.

You hold the cigarette back out to him afterwards, and instead of taking it, he advances on you and presses you back up against the wall with what you _swear_ is a growl. You drop the cigarette in surprise, and Zen takes your face in his hand and presses his mouth against yours rather forcefully, like he’s been waiting all night to do this. (You’ve been waiting for it all night too, honestly.)

He licks at your bottom lip and _bites_ , and when you open your mouth to moan, he takes the opportunity to lick inside your mouth. You taste alcohol and cigarette smoke on his tongue, and it’s such a perfect combination for you. You moan again and pull his tie to bring him closer, closer, impossibly so, and he obliges you by pressing his knee between your legs. You can’t help but grind yourself down on it, and he chuckles in response.

“Zen, _fuck-“_

“Zenkichi.”

You let out a confused, undignified “whuh” in the haze of your lust, and one of his hands winds in your hair and tugs it back, his lips trailing down to your neck and biting right below your ear. “My name. It’s Zenkichi. I want-“ He noticeably shivers when you let out another sweet noise at him licking up your neck. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Z.. Zenkichi…” 

Zen - no, _Zenkichi_ \- rewards you by shoving his other hand in your pants and beneath your underwear, making you whine. 

“Good girl.”

His mouth finds yours again, and you moan shamelessly in your kiss as his fingers find your clit, rubbing in tight circles and back-and-forth swipes. You’re already soaked and wound up from the tension all night, and he hasn’t let it go unnoticed. He pulls away from your kiss and simply enjoys watching your body react.

“So damn _cute,_ fuck, you’ve needed this too, huh?” Two of Zenkichi’s fingers slide lower and inside you, turning your whimpers into a loud, lewd moan. He doesn’t even bother to shush you. He moves his fingers in and out of you as best as he can with his hand down the space of your pants, the heel of his palm grinding against your clit, and with how tense and wound up you are, it’s enough to get you close - close and still not quite enough, as you desperately move your core against his hand. His other hand grips your hair again and tugs your head back enough to attach his mouth to your neck again, sucking and biting more marks into it.

“That needy, aren’t ya? Look at you,” Zenkichi practically _purrs_ against your throat, smirking against it as he feels your moans and whimpers vibrate against his lips. “Damn, you’re shaking… Gonna cum for me already?”

You nod fervently, and his fingers crook inside you in a come-hither motion - only a few more moments of _that_ and his palm against your clit is all you need before you’re breaking apart before him, sharp little gasps spilling from your mouth with attempts to say his name between them. He praises you right against your ear as your body shakes against him. “Just like that, so good, so, so good for me…” His fingers slow as your orgasm builds and then slowly ebbs away.

Zenkichi gently pulls his fingers out and removes his hand from your pants. You look up at him, dazed and assuming he’s simply going to wipe his hand off on his slacks or something, but to your surprise he pops a finger in his mouth and cleans it away with his tongue. He makes a show of licking one finger clean and then the other, trailing his tongue down to his palm, too. You see him smirk behind his hand as he sees you watching him intently, as if a new fire has been ignited inside you just as quickly as it was put out. 

“I’ve had to look at that mouth of yours all night, talking, drinking, smoking a cigarette…” He places his hand on the back of your head, though this time rather than tug your hair, he starts to push your head down. You happily take the hint, allowing yourself to slowly lower yourself to your knees in front of him. Part of you registers that the hard stone is uncomfortable on your knees and the dampness of the ground is soaking into your pants, but mostly your mind is focused on the tent in the slacks in front of you, and _holy fuck,_ he looks huge. Zenkichi gets a little impatient and grabs your hair again, shoving your face into his clothed dick, and he groans at the sound of you moaning happily into it. 

“I think there’s _something else_ here that needs that cute mouth’s attention, don’t you?”

You realize you’ve basically just been marveling at his dick and you focus back into reality, your hands coming up to undo his pants and tug them down just enough to free his cock. Sure enough, he’s probably one of the largest you’ve seen, and anticipation fills you to the core as you wrap your fingers around him, starting to stroke slowly. You don’t want to keep him waiting, and _you_ certainly can’t wait any longer, so you lean forward to wrap your lips around the head, your tongue swirling around it and dipping in the slit. You immediately try to take in as much of him as you can, which turns out not to be much, as you quickly find yourself pulling back and coughing.

“Ooh, whoa there, careful, careful-“ Zenkichi pets your head, and you feel like you could purr at the attention. “I like the enthusiasm but hey, don’t hurt yourself, okay?” 

You nod and try again, slowing your pace this time. His cock is thick and heavy on your tongue, and it very quickly fills the space of your mouth. It’s a shame in your mind that you can’t take more of him, but your hand starts to stroke the rest of him that your mouth can’t reach - and it seems to do just fine for him, as you hear a deep groan and look up at him to see his head tilted back, eyes closed. Working with what you can in your mouth, your tongue swirls around his dick and rubs the underside of the head. You start to bob your head and time it with your hand’s strokes. Zenkichi curses above you, his hand tangling in your hair again.

“Shit, you take it so good, you’re so- _Fuck!_ ”

The next move up your sleeve catches him off guard, as you pull off his cock with a _pop_ and stroke him fully with your hand while your mouth trails down to his balls, taking one in your mouth and sucking, lathing with your tongue, before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment. You pull away and trail your tongue up the underside of his dick back up to the head, taking him back in your mouth and starting to bob again. He starts to curse again between groans of your name, peppering his sentences with praises that send heat straight to your core and make you reach your other hand back down inside your pants to touch yourself, as if you hadn’t already had enough. 

“So good, you’re _so good,_ shit, gonna cum already-“ Zenkichi pulls his dick from your mouth and you whimper, your head leaning forward to chase after it, you _weren’t done_. He lets out a breathless laugh above you. “You want it that much, huh? Open your mouth, then.”

You obey, and the sight of you on your knees in front of him, mouth open wide and moaning shamelessly with one hand buried in your pants and touching yourself, is enough for Zenkichi to give himself only a few strokes before he lets out a loud groan and comes on your tongue in stripes, some of it landing on your cheek and over your nose. 

Closing your mouth, you happily swallow his cum, not even bothering to wipe off what got on your face yet. You close your eyes and take in a breath, allowing yourself to come down from the high before you invite Zenkichi to your place because, holy fuck, you _need_ this man to rail you within an inch of your life in a space where you can scream while it happens. 

You open your eyes again, and Zenkichi has already tucked himself away back in his pants, suddenly looking away from your eyes as he composes himself. You recognize what this is, and you feel as if a cold bucket of water has been thrown on you. Instead of gawking any longer, you stand up, wiping away the stray streaks of cum on your face and you realize too late with a cringe that you just wiped it on your pants - hopefully that’ll come out later. 

“Uh. I…”

Zenkichi coughs loudly, interrupting you.

“Thanks. But, I should… yeah.”

He says nothing else and walks by you, almost brushing right into you as he does. You simply stand there dumbfounded. You’ve certainly experienced anxiety and regret after an orgasm before, so you can’t exactly blame the guy, but you have to wonder what went through his head to make him rush off that fast.

You look down at the two burnt out cigarettes on the ground, and solemnly lean down to pick them up so you can throw them away. The rain has subsided, and it’s getting late, and you certainly have been thoroughly _distracted,_ so you think to yourself you should just get back home, but a lingering anxiety looms over you.

You tell yourself this feeling is just disappointment that you didn’t get to bring him back to your place.


End file.
